Database structures are used to store data tables accessed and used by one or more applications on one or more client devices. A database may include sensitive information that a user of the database may access. Particularly in cases of multiple users of the database having varying degrees of authority, tracking the access of sensitive information in the database is difficult. There is a need for an efficient method of restricting and tracking the access of sensitive data in the database without detrimentally impacting the database or the security of the stored data. Likewise, there is a need to improve the auditing of access to such sensitive information.